


A Fragmented Journal

by gayspacecat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, no beta; we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacecat/pseuds/gayspacecat
Summary: A collection of (usually short) scenes that I may or may not turn into full-fledged stories in the future. Ratings and tags will be updated as needed. The Warrior of Light is nonbinary and uses ze/hir pronouns.Please note: this is not a spoiler-free zone!
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light





	A Fragmented Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Emet-Selch pays a late night visit.

Emet-Selch stood in front of a set of double doors that lead to an inn room, one occupied by the Warrior of Darkness. He closed his eyes and listened for any signs of life within, only to hear a gentle, slow breathing. With a wave of his hand, the lock clicked, and he allowed himself inside.

As expected, the Warrior was fast asleep. Ze laid on hir side, legs drawn up to hir chest, facing outward into the room. Long black locks haphazardly haloed hir face. Just seeing hir like this, so peaceful and serene, made him long for better days. For a moment, he allowed himself to reminisce.

Memories came in a flood, all at once: bustling streets full of friendly faces, freely-flowing creation magics, carefully curated tomes of knowledge, thoughtful discussions held in grand halls. Flowers in colors that didn’t seem possible bloomed on a windowsill. Nearby, a crowd had gathered. They sang of love, of the promise of forever. He was the center of this celebration. He and one other…

He snapped back to his senses. There was no use standing here, daydreaming in the dark. He turned on his heels and started out of the room.

“Hades…”

The Ascian jumped. He had not heard anyone speak his true name in millennia. The shock of this was amplified by the voice that spoke it. Eyes still shut, making no motion to get up, the Warrior of Darkness called again. “Hades, by god, how I’ve missed you.”

Emet-Selch was beside hir before he realized he was moving. He took hir hand into his as he spoke, “Is it really you?”

“Yes, of course. It’s…it’s been too long.” There was a pause before ze continued. “I don’t know how this has happened. But full glad am I it has. How are you and the other survivors?”

“Our numbers dwindle as the years pass. It was one of your shards, the very one you’re speaking through now, who slaughtered Igeyorhm, Nabriales, even Lahabrea. The servants of Zodiark number few and far between these days.”

“I…I’m so sorry, Hades. The loneliness must weigh on you terribly.”

“The knowledge that the Rejoining will return to me my fallen brethren is what makes it bearable.” He bit his lip before continuing. “Yet those taken from us by the likes of the Warrior? They are gone forever. And for all the grief we gave him, the death of Lahabrea is the most painful. He should have been there to see his home restored.”

The Warrior’s brow furrowed. “Do you truly believe your plan can bring everyone back? Will it—” Hir voice began to quake. “Will it bring me back?”

“If I had any doubts before, they have been assuaged by hearing my name upon your lips again. As sure as I live and breathe, you will too. I promise you.” He leaned over hir and placed a soft kiss on hir forehead. “So long as you can wait, I will see this through”

The Warrior did not speak, but wept quietly, squeezing his hands. And for the first time in ages, Emet-Selch cried too. A few doleful teardrops rolled down his face before plinking silently against his chest. He felt as if he had exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

The two of them stayed like that for some time, until eventually the tears dried. “Thank you,” ze spoke, voice still rough. “I think I’m beginning to fade. But please know that my spirit ever rests near you. I look forward to our next meeting.” Before he could respond, he felt the Warrior’s hands go limp in his.

He exhaled. A whirlwind of thoughts stormed within him, but one common theme emerged. Holding onto a sliver of hope that ze might hear, he simply said, “I love you.” And with that, he stood, and paced out of the room where his fragmented friend slumbered soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this one's pretty short, but it's also been bouncing around in my head and needed to get it out somewhere.
> 
> If you'd like to see what else I'm up to, check out my [website](https://cruisechaser.carrd.co/).


End file.
